Christmas Crime
Pre-Case Instead of ceremonial finery, the Christmas Ball is greeting its guests with ice and frost. Icecles hang from the rafters and the floor is covered with snow. The Snow Queen has challenged the City of Shadows and even threatens to destroy Christmas. Who opened the way to this mistress of cold and let her into the City of Shadows? Only the bravest and most valiant heroes will be able to meet the icy eyes of the Snow Queen herself. Quest Name Goal: Reward: Introduction Santa Claus's trusty chair sits empty, and half of the ballroom is boud in ice. we need to study the crime scene carefully to find out what happened here. Find clues of the crime. Starting the Investigation Goal: Find the Santa Figurine Reward: The Motive Goal: Find the Snow Globe Reward: Methods and Means Goal: Find the Child's Letter Reward: Christmas Tea Party Goal: Find the Poisoned Tea. Reward: The Criminal's Image Goal: Find the Plushy Grinch. Reward: Santa in a Pickle Goal: Learn Santa's fate. Assemble the "Christmas Crime Collection. |} Reward: Stage 2 Santa has bee kidnapped by the Snow Queen! Christmas threatens to be cancelled! But it's cold in the City, and without warm winter clothing we won't last long. Find some warm clothing. Warm Hands Goal: Find the Mittens Reward: Fur for the Ears Goal: Find the Fur Earmuffs. Reward: Knitted Warmth Goal: Find the Knitted Socks. Reward: Maximum Warmth Goal: Find the Fur Gaiters. Reward: Final Touch Goal: Find the Winter Coat. Reward: Cosy Warmth Goal: Warm the Huntress. Assemble the "Winter Wear" collection. Reward: Stage 3 It's imperative that we save Santa Claus from the icy clutches of the Snow Queen. Without Santa, Christmas may simply disappear! He must have left some clues in the ballroom. By following them, we can defeat the Snow Queen! Find Santa's clues. First Clue Goal: Find the Glass of Champaigne. Reward: Second Clue Goal: Find the Christmas Bauble. Reward: Third Clue Goal: Find the Christmas Lollipop. Reward: Christmas Decor Goal: Find the Christmas Pinecones. Reward: Last Clue Goal: Find the Christmas Box. Reward: Deciphering the Clue Goal: Decipher Santa's message. Assemble the "Christmas Clue" collection. Reward: Stage 4 To reach the heart of the icy country and the Snow Queen's fortress, we'll need special transportation. Santa Claus's reindeer team is the best possible option. First in the Team Goal: Find the Silver Reindeer Reward: Icy Antlers Goal: Find the Snowy Reindeer Reward: Third Racer Goal: Find the Bronze Reindeer. Reward: Golden Statuette Goal: Find the Golden Reindeer Reward: Last in the Team Goal: Find the Precious Reindeer. Reward: Santa's Team Goal: Summon Santa's Sleigh. Assemble the "Christmas Team" collection. Reward: Stage 5 The country of the Snow Queen is swathed in unmerciful cold. No human can withstand it. It's a good thing Santa has snowman helpers. They can make their way into the icy castle without freezing. All we have to do now is find the snowmen. Starry Spirit Goal: Find the Star Snowman. Reward: A Cold Treat Goal: Find the Ice Cream Snowman. Reward: Help from Ice Goal: Find the Icy Snowman. Reward: A Fashionable Helper Goal: Find the Elegant Snowman. Reward: Dues of Tradition Goal: Find the Traditional Snowman Reward: Snow Brigade Goal: Unite the "Snowmen Helpers" collection Reward: Stage 6 Santa's snowmen helpers are ready to set off on the magical sleigh to the very heart of the icy kingdom and the snow queen's castle. to save Santa, they'll need magic equal to the strength of the Snow Queen herself. And such magic is sealed within the Christmas Fire. A Thousand Lights Goal: Find the Fairy Lights Reward: Awaiting a Miracle Goal: Find the Christmas Stocking Reward: Christmas Shine Goal: Find the Christmas Garland. Reward: Guiding Star Goal: Find the Christmas Tree Star. Reward: Christmas Drink Goal: Find the Bottle of Champagne. Reward: A Step to Victory Goal: Light the Christmas Fire. Assemble the "Faith in Christmas" collection. Reward: Post - Case The snowmen helpers have delivered the Christmas Fire right to the Snow Queen's castle in the heart of her icy country. The magic of Christmas practically melted the Snow Queen's fortress. Santa Claus is free again, and that means that Christmas is under his protection once more! The Snow Queen is angry and has sworn to take vengeance, but I don't want to heed her words now. After all, the magnificent Christmas Ball and a sea of gifts awaits us! Goal: Complete the investigation Reward: Snowy Treasure Goal: Assemble the "Snow Treasure" artifact collection. Reward: Artifact Assembler Category:Cases